Je te tiens
by eal
Summary: Lorsque « je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette » devient « je te tiens, tu me tiens par les cheveux » One-shot court


Je te tiens..  
  
Auteur : Rei  
  
Source : Gundam Wing  
  
Genre : Grand fumage de moquette lors d'un souper dans un jardin., un poil de Yaoi (mais il faut bien chercher.) et court, très court  
  
Résumé : Lorsque « je te tiens, tu me tiens par la barbichette » devient « je te tiens, tu me tiens par les cheveux » [1]  
  
Disclaimer : Rei : Aaaaah mais où ils sont ???  
  
Duo : tu cherche ?  
  
Rei :Les g-boys dont tu fais partie, je les veux !!! TT_TT  
  
Duo : hey on n'est pas à toi alors pas la peine de rêver..  
  
Rei sourire sadique sur les lèvres : t'aurais pas du me le rappeler  
  
Duo : J'ai encore raté une occasion de me taire. -_-'  
  
Note : premier one-shot que j'écris sur eux. Merci de ne pas me lyncher sur place et de me laisser des reviews. ça fait toujours plaisir et puis au mois je saurais si vous aimer.  
  
***********  
  
- Duo. Omae o korosu!  
  
Trowa et Quatre furent interrompu dans leur profond et passionnant baiser [2] par un Shinigami qui passait près d'eux comme si sa vie en dépendait suivit par un Heero très en colère. La journée était bien avancée et ils se trouvaient dans une des demeures de Quatre dans le jardin pour être plus précis.  
  
- Hee-chan, c'est juste un tout petit jeu de rien du tout. C'est juste la dernière version de Diablo. Super jeu, tu devrais essayer. [3]  
  
- Combien de fois t'ai-je dis de ne pas toucher à mon ordinateur ? C'est une fois de trop ! [4]  
  
- Oh ! Et puis ton laptop n'a rien du tout. J'aurais peut-être pas du le cacher après. mais c'était trop tentant !  
  
- ...  
  
Ils se mirent à tourner comme des fauves autour de la table où se trouvait les deux amants. Ceux-ci regardaient la scène sans être surpris. En effet, les disputes étaient monnaie courante entre ces deux-là. Les deux adversaires se regardaient dans les yeux et Heero lançait son fameux regard de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-les-insectes-rien-qu'en-étant-sur-le-passage. Duo ne s'en offusqua pas étant donné qu'il en avait droit à une bonne dizaine par jour.  
  
- Hee-chan, pas la peine d'être en rogne pour ça.  
  
Ils continuaient de tourné et finalement Heero fut plus rapide. Le soldat parfait parvint à attraper la natte de l'Américain et tira dessus sous le regard amusé de Quatre. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient lentement vers la piscine, Wufei eut la mauvaise idée de passer près de Duo. [5]  
  
- Aieuh, maieuh, c'est pas du jeu ! Pas mes cheveux ! Feifei, aide-moi, dit- il presque en hurlant.  
  
- Maxwell, m'appelle pas comme ça. Mais. lâche ça !  
  
Duo tirait sur la queue de Wufei alors que le Japonais continuait sa marche vers la piscine en l'entraînant de force derrière lui pour l'obliger à l'aider. Heero ne sembla s'apercevoir de rien et continuait de marcher pour donner sa punition au coupable.  
  
- NON ! Y a Heero qui veut me tuer, help !  
  
- Besoin d'aide, Yuy ?  
  
- Hn. [6]  
  
- Bon, tu l'emmène où ? Pour savoir.  
  
- Piscine.  
  
- Pas la piscine, Hee-chan j'ai déjà pris ma douche et mes cheveux risquent de s'emmêler. Q-Man, Trotro aidez-moi, supplia Duo voyant que le Chinois ne l'aiderait pas.  
  
- Heero, il t'a pris ton pc et caché ?  
  
- Hn. [7]  
  
- Tu as ma bénédiction.  
  
- Merci de ton soutien Trowa, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on peut compter sur toi, my friend. Quatre fait pas comme ton petit ami, viens me secourir. Aie ! Tire pas si fort, ça fait maaaaaaal. Tu va finir par me les arracher !  
  
Quatre ne fit que sourire alors que Duo lâcha Wufei sous la douleur. Heero continua son chemin, Duo se débattant de plus en plus. Il se calma tout d'un coup lorsque le soldat sortit son Beretta de son spandex [8] et lui pointa sur la tempe. Il ignorait à ce moment là que le cran de sûreté était mis et qu'il ne risquait absolument rien du tout. Heero, arrivé à destination, pris un plaisir sadique [9] à pousser sa victime dans l'eau après avoir rangé son arme. Sa victime sortit presque de suite de l'eau, totalement trempé. Il rattrapa Heero avec un peu de difficulté [10] et sauta au cou de celui qui l'avait poussé, le prenant pour un essuie. Il n'apprécia pas trop que ses vêtements soit humidifié de cette manière.  
  
- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, lança Duo avant de s'éloigner rapidement.  
  
Il courut autour de la table, éclaboussant d'eau tout ce qui se trouvait sur le passage grâce à sa natte. Heero, quant à lui, presque aussi trempé que sa pseudo victime, grogna de mécontentement un « Duo. » Sur quoi l'intéressé répondit :  
  
- Moi aussi Hee-chan, je t'adore.  
  
Et ils continuèrent leur course-poursuite dans la maison laissant les trois autres un peu perplexe et tout souriant. [11]  
  
~Owari~  
  
[1] moi et les résumé, ça fait 2.  
  
[2] le voilà le couple, 3+4 ^^ bah j'ai dis qu'il y avait un poil de yaoi non ?  
  
[3] perso, j'ai jamais joué à ce jeu mais on m'a dis du grand bien dessus.  
  
[4] mon dieu, Heero je-suis-plus-muet-qu'une-tombe Yuy a prononcé une phrase qui faisait plus de 4 mots. Non c'est pas du OOC  
  
[5] là, il y a peut-être du OOC, parce que 5 passer près de Duo alors qu'il est en pleine dispute, il ne le ferait pas d'habitude, hein Wuffy ?  
  
Wufei : m'appelle pas comme ça Rei.  
  
[6] ici, il dit non  
  
[7] là il dit oui  
  
[8] vous connaissez pas le space spandex ?  
  
[9] non c'est pas du OOC, vous avez jamais entendu son rire sadique au premier épisode dans la version originale ?  
  
[10] c'est qu'il marche vite quand il veut.  
  
[11] c'est bon j'arrête avec mes commentaires débiles..  
  
Rei : et voilà, délire obscur fini ! Il ne me reste plus qu'à me lancer dans une nouvelle fic qui ne sera pas cette fois-ci un one-shot.  
  
Duo : j'ai peur pour nous.. Surtout pour moi  
  
Quatre : pourquoi ?  
  
Duo : je crois que je suis son chouchou.  
  
Quatre : comment sais-tu ça ?  
  
Duo : écoute-la.  
  
Rei : Duo, mamour, tu veux pas rester avec moi ?  
  
Quatre : A oui tiens.  
  
Trowa : On devrait partir à toute vitesse.  
  
Les g-boys essayent de se faire la malle mais ils se font attraper au lasso par Rei.  
  
Rei, d'une voix plus mielleuse : j'en ai pas fini avec vous. Et puisque vous comptiez partir, ça va barder.  
  
Tous : aidez-nous ! 


End file.
